


in which lavi is gay

by viscrael



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Kinda Fluffy, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, senior lavi asks tiny sophomore allen to model for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need to draw you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which lavi is gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnightofBlood888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofBlood888/gifts).



> fic title courtesy of simone
> 
> this entire fic is just. courtesy of simone 
> 
> (i litearlly dont even like laven that much she just always makes me write shit for them)

“I need to draw you.”

Allen blinked. “What?”

“See,” the redhead in front of him rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly, “the thing is, I sort of have this assignment due tomorrow, and I need someone to model for me…”

“O…kay,” Allen said slowly, putting his book down. “Which assignment?”

“Not anythin’ too big, just that one where we have to draw someone of your choice. You probably already finished it.” Lavi pulled out a chair and sat down in front of the other finally, leaning his elbows on the table, shifting his eyes around like he wasn’t too happy with having the conversation—although Allen couldn’t quite blame him, considering he would rather have been finishing what he was doing for the remaining lunch period instead of talking to someone he barely knew.

Allen nodded. “Alright. I guess I can model for you. Why me?”

Lavi sort of gave him a look, raising an eyebrow at the question. “Don’t know if you know this, but you’re sort of interesting, as far as looks go.” He gestured to the other widely to emphasis.

With white hair and a scar running down the left side of his face, Allen knew the statement was true for most people; he got stared at a lot. He sighed. “Yeah, I can see that. So when do you want me to help you? It’s due tomorrow, right?” He’d already turned his in.

“After school today, maybe?” Lavi shrugged. “I’m fine whenever.”

“I guess that’ll work. I’ll have to get a ride home from someone though…”

“You don’t drive yourself to school?”

“I don’t have a license, so no.”

“How old are you?”

Allen looked away. “Fifteen…”

The redhead grinned like the information was funny.

“What?” Allen snapped, forcing himself not to blush.

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just…” He grinned wider. “That explains why you’re so short.”

“Shut up!” He was definitely red now. “It’s not like I can _help_ how old I am…And I’m not even that short, you’re just tall.”

“Whatever you say, beansprout.”

Allen let the comment go. “How old are _you_ then?”

“Seventeen.”

Allen blinked. “How are we in the same art class then?”

“I need the credit to graduate.” Lavi shrugged. “And anyway, I can give you a ride home afterwards if you want.”

“Wait, really?”

“It’s not a big deal.” He stood up to leave, the chair scraping on the floor behind him. “Meet me in the art room after school, yeah?”

“O-okay. Thanks.”

Allen watched him walk away before realizing what he was doing and going back to his lunch.

 

\--

 

Lavi was waiting for him at the doorway to the art room, bag slung over one shoulder while he looked at something on his phone. Seeing Allen approach, he slipped his phone into his pocket and waved.

“Is it just a sketch?” Allen asked instead of saying hello.

“’S far as I know, that’s okay,” he said, opening the door for the other to walk into the classroom. The teacher had seen Allen earlier that afternoon and mentioned something about popping in and out of the room, so they were alone for the time being.

Allen dropped his backpack onto the floor and sat at one of the stools, having to climb on since it was too tall. “Do you want me to…do anything, or…?”

Lavi shrugged, pulling a pad of paper out of his bag and sitting down at a table across from the other boy. “Whatever you wanna do is fine.”

“Great,” Allen mumbled, already dreading the next hour.

As predicted, it was… _remarkably_ awkward. Allen started getting antsy within the first fifteen minutes, shifting in his seat and feeling more than a little self-conscious. He wracked his brain for something to talk about.

“So…you’re a senior then?” He asked, staring at the wall behind the other.

Lavi nodded, still drawing. “Really only took the class ‘cause I needed at least one art credit. You a sophomore?”

“Yeah.” Allen glanced at him, watching the way his hands moved over the paper. “So art isn’t really your thing, then?”

Lavi snorted. “Nah. I’m more of a history guy myself. Why, ‘s art _your_ thing?”

Allen pulled at the glove on his left hand, fixing it and smoothing out the creases. “Yeah, it is. I was going to take Art I last year, but they didn’t have room in the class. Why’d you choose Visual if you just had to have any art credit? You seem like you’d like theatre more.”

“Acting isn’t really…” He trailed off, too focused on what he was doing. “Visual just seemed the easiest.”

The younger boy snorted, and saw the way the other’s head snapped up to look at him at the noise.

“What?”

“It’s just,” Allen shifted where he sat, “that’s sort of what _everyone_ thinks—you know, that it’ll be an easy A. And then they take the course and they’re surprised when it actually requires work.”

Lavi smirked, and their eyes caught when he glanced up. “You seem pretty passionate about this.”

“Not really.” Allen tried for a laugh, but it came out a little awkward. “I just thought it was…”

He never finished the sentence, and they fell back into silence: Allen not saying anything for lack of anything to say, and Lavi not saying anything as he was too busy to carry anymore conversation. He glanced up over his sketchbook every other second, his eyes flicking up to see Allen before going back to his paper, and even though he’d said he’d only taken the class because he thought it was easy, he seemed pretty into the drawing.

Allen didn’t have much else to do, sitting there and having someone draw him, besides look around the room. Except, he’d looked around the room every day for the last six months of school, and knew it quite well, so the only other interesting thing he had to look at was the other boy.

Lavi was…surprisingly attractive (although that felt embarrassing to admit) with red hair and quite a few freckles. They only shared one class, and he never talked much in it besides sarcastic comments every now and then, so Allen had never really gotten to know him.

In all honesty, Allen’s first impression of him was that he was a bit of a douche, with a cocky grin and a snarky sense of humor, but there was always a sort of air that came with that confidence that had been attractive, in the most annoying of ways.

Lavi raised an eyebrow at him. “What is it?”

Allen blinked. “What?”

“You’re staring at me.”

He looked away hurriedly. “So are you.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m _drawin’_ you.”

He huffed, suppressing embarrassment. “Still.”

The rest of the hour crawled by with minimal other conversation, and the teacher came back to her room all of one time, so the two of them were alone for nearly the whole hour.

God, that was awkward.

“A’ight, you’re done,” Lavi said, right as the timer on his phone went off. Allen hopped off the stool and stretched, popping his neck, and made his way over to the other.

“Can I see?”

Lavi shrugged. “Sure, but they ain’t very good.”

“It’s fine,” Allen said, smiling, before taking the pad from him and flipping through what he’d drawn. Most of them were of his eyes. He asked what that was about.

“Just thought they were interesting.” He looked away. “That’s the point in the assignment, right? To draw what you like.”

“So…you like my eyes.”

Lavi backpedaled nervously. “Ah, wait, no, th-that’s not what I meant! Just that, ya know, the teacher said—“

Allen cut him off, laughing. “It’s fine, I know what you meant. These are actually pretty good…” He flipped through the pages, and, feeling Lavi staring at him, asked, a little defensively, “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“’S nothing,” he answered immediately, looking a little pinker than normal, and stood up. “I can take you home now, if you need me to. Where d’you live?”

Allen told him his address, and after packing things up and heading to the parking lot, they drove to his house, that silence from before back again. Pulling into the driveway, Lavi whistled.

“Nice place you got here,” he said.

“Yeah, I guess.” Allen laughed, a little awkwardly, and started to get out of the car. “Thanks for the ride.”

“No problem.”

Just as he was opening the front door, Lavi rolled down his window, calling, “Allen!”

Said boy stopped, waiting for what he was going to say. “Hmm?”

Lavi grinned. “See you tomorrow!”

Allen blinked at the words, before his face split into a smile, and he watched the car drive off before going inside.

 

\--

 

A week later, Lavi came up to him and showed him the A he’d gotten.

 


End file.
